Proficient use of current lighting systems in the entertainment industry require other performers to physically step on a series of switches on a pedal board, pre-program complicated DMX controllers, or use random scene controllers to change lighting scenes. While these systems are effective, they require attention from the musicians and certain programming skills. The lighting system of the present invention requires no special attention or programming skills as it is clearly operated by a cymbal player and cycled on or off through physical cymbal crashes. The presently invented lighting system would be easy to manufacture, use, store, and maintain, allowing lighting changes not possible with currently available systems and providing an “on cue” and functional alternative to random and predictable pattern sequenced light shows.